It's not over
by Cornelialovecaleb
Summary: What if the first person Zack met in the slum church was Tifa? instead of Aeris After he had fell down from the church roof? A Zack X Tifa Story, I own nothing, the characters belongs to Square Enix
1. Chapter 1

It's not over

**It's not over**  
_Chapter 1:  
Not over at all._

Zack's mako enchanted eyes slowly opened; he kept hearing someone, trying to get a reaction out of him.

"Hello, you all right?" the girl with the brown hair murmured, and Zack glared at the girl, her brown eyes, friendly in fact looked at the boy and waited for him to say something. "Seems like you're back" Tifa added and crossed her arms under her breasts. He peered up at the whole in the church roof, then back at her.

"An angel?" he wondered, and the girl laughed, shook her head and helped him up.

"No, I'm not… " his head cocked to one side, and stared at the flowers, not far away from them. Tifa glared at the lilies for a moment, and then she sighed and looked back at the boy in front of her. The silence was nearly embarrassing; a guy had fell through the whole in the church roof, landed and was now talking to her. _'He's good looking… Maybe he's sent by the planet?' _she thought and bit her lower lip.

"where am I?" he licked his dry lips, and Tifa's attention went back on Zack. She rose up and smiled bright to the boy.

"church in the slums, it was really a coincidence, I'm not usually here, there's a other girl, one or two years old older than me, she's spending most of her time here, and she's the one who planted those flowers over there." She paused.

"They're wonderful!" he muttered, casting a glance at the colourful lilies. Tifa nodded, Aeris had really done a great work with those flowers, they'd known each other for a while now, and Tifa had met Aeris in the same church a few years ago. Zack stole a glance from Tifa when she wasn't watching him, and studied her. An attractive girl indeed, he could noticed that she was a little bit younger, but did that really matter?

"I know… she's doing a great job." The brown haired girl agreed and narrowed her own eyes at the flowers. She knew she couldn't do a great job like the brown haired braid girl had done; but after all, she was the first one to meet this new guy, right? So what if Aeris met him? She just had to make sure that she had Zack on her own for awhile.

"What's her name?" his question came unexpected, and Tifa's brows rose. Should she tell him the name of the flower girl? If she did, what would be the consequences? Tifa pursed her lips thoughtfully, it would be consequences, but she would also be able to face them.

"her name's Aeris" she told him, her brown eyes peered up at the blue heaven over her. Zack looked at the brown hair and smiled, they still hadn't told each other their own names yet, and he wondered what her name could be.

"and yours?" he wondered, licked his own lips and waited for her to answer. _'Mom always told me to not talk to strangers… so why would I give up my own name to a guy I hardly knows anything about? But this guy is damn hot… maybe it won't be that bad…'_

"I'm Tifa Lockhart… and you are…" she finally answered, they shook hands, and Zack smirked up at the younger girl.

"Zack… Zack Fair. How did I end up here?" he had his famous grin on his lips, and still didn't know how he had ended up here, all he remembered was Angeal… Genesis clones and then it had gone black. And now he was here, in a slum church, he had no idea of how he had entered.

"you fell through the roof… you're one of them… aren't you?" she changed the subject, by judging his cloths, she perfectly know who he was. The only question she had left was why he was here around at all?

"one of what?" he tried to play stupid, but gave up when he found out that this girl already knew more of the SOLDIERS than he had thought the first time he had glanced at her.

"the SOLDIERS… you haven't by any chance met a blonde man there, have you?" she hinted about Cloud, but Zack had met a lot of SOLDIERS that had been blonde lately, but none of them knew a hot girl, he could tell.

"not as I can remember, why?" he lied, and Tifa's eyes rolled. Zack was sure a terrible liar, but she didn't bother to press the answer out of him.

"just wondered… oh, forget it…" she sighed, sat herself down in front of the lilies and watched them. Zack kept his own eyes at the brown haired girl. He just couldn't take his eyes off her.

"so you're the one who saved me?" Zack muttered, and Tifa turned around to face him. His mako enchanted eyes met her brown eyes, and then she looked away. The brown haired girl had no plans about being looking at as a hero thing, because she wasn't one.

"it was nothing…" she trailed off, but Zack shook his head, grinned wide and peered up at the blue sky over his head.

"Sure, but I want to give something in return" his voice was stubborn, and Tifa gave in. it would be interesting to hear what he had planned anyway.

"like what?" she gave him a sceptic look, but he was as headstrong as he always had been, and this was a great opportunity anyway, he could ask out this hot- or Tifa, that was her real name, to go out with him on a date.

"a date?" he suggested, and felt his heart sank when she laughed a little. She shook her head, and crossed her arms under her breasts again.

"don't be foolish, I hardly know you! Normal people would wait with things like that until they knew each other properly." She laughed again, and Zack bit his lip and tried to stay calm.

"Well, I'm not normal, miss Lockhart…" he rolled his eyes, and she stopped laughing and looked at the guy with brown eyes.

"There are a lot of stories about you guys around here, rumours spread by kids" she continued, she knew that the SOLDIERS had scared Aeris, but she wasn't that easy to scare. Cloud, he wanted to prove that he could be as great as the great Sephiroth, and Tifa had faith enough to believe that Cloud would make it.

"do you believe them?" she looked at him, the things she had heard hadn't impressed her, but most of them had scared her best friend, so she wasn't sure what she should believe, the kids, or that SOLDIER guy in front of her. She shook her head, and held back a yawn.

"I don't know…you guys have gone through some kind of surgery, right?" he nodded, and Tifa's eyes narrowed at the flowers again, even though she wasn't sure of what kind of surgery it had been, but she did know that it was a surgery.

"that's right" he didn't need to lie, she already knew about it. Tifa thought of Cloud again, he had recently joined SOLDIER, and then the surgery came into her thoughts again.

"a friend of me left because he wanted to join SOLDIERS… he wanted to proof to himself, his friends, and me that he was strong… I haven't heard anything from him… I was hoping you-" he cut her off, and she opened her mouth to continue, but no words left her mouth, so she closed it again.

"no, I haven't heard about a guy like that… " he replied fast, and Tifa gave him a confused look. If he didn't know a guy like that, why would he cut her off like that if he didn't know Cloud?

"oh, all right" she didn't bother to start a fight with him. Not now, she could ask him about Cloud later. "now that's amazing…" she added as she peered into his mako enchanted eyes, unable to take her gaze away. He smirked and gave her a confused look.

"what? My face?" he laughed and stared into her brown eyes, she pushed him friendly and laughed a little. A small chuckle from him as well.

"your eyes, they're as blue as heaven itself… never seen eyes like that" she continued to gaze into Zack's eyes, amazed over how blue they really were. He had to admit that her chocolate coloured eyes were pretty amazing themselves, but then he came up with something else to say.

"true sign of a SOLDIER; want to have a closer look, Ms. Lockhart?" he leant forward, nearly lost his balance and fell on her, but Tifa chuckled and pushed him friendly back and laughed again.

"oh, stop it!" the dark haired SOLDIER had started to laugh himself, and stared at the blue heaven again, a lot of people had commented his eyes. He did think it was positive, sometimes, when they looked at his eyes as pretty, and not as a sign of a SOLDIER. But it didn't seem to bother Tifa that he was one of them, and that was positive.

"you got to admit that they're pretty amazing, Tifa!" his eyes was amazing, it was the kind of eyes only a few people she knew had, and they was the kind of eyes she would never get tired of staring into. She was sure she could gaze into them for hours without getting tired of them. The brown haired girl nodded, and her voice softened.

"they are!" she agreed. And that wasn't even a lie, because it looked like he had taken a piece of heaven and placed it in his own eyes.

_Authors Note:  
well, kind of half long chapter. I started this a few moments ago, and I'll try to update it as soon as I can. Hope you'll enjoy reading this, I know it's not quite the story line of Crisis Core, and this has nothing to do with the game, it was just something I made for fun. The characters are (C) to Square Enix, I own nothing._ _This story is rated T, I'll update soon, promise!_


	2. Chapter 2

**It's not ov****er**  
_Chapter 2:  
Already over now._

"It's not a lot of flowers down in Midgar, huh?" Zack mumbled, it his lower lip as Tifa stared at him. The brunette cocked her head to one side; a small grin curved her small lips. "I mean, I'm sure they would be easy to sell you know, and you guys would get a lot of cash for them" he added, she thought over it. They would always need some money; she had to admit that, and was surprised over the fact that she hadn't thought the thought herself.

"Sell them… how?" Tifa wondered, Zack crossed his arms and stared at the flowers. Tifa's smile broadened. He pointed at the lilies, then crossed his arms, nodded and grinned. Maybe they could sell them. And if they did, he was pretty sure that this brown haired woman would get a lot of cash for them.

"Well, we could always make something to carry the flowers in…" he suggested and looked for some materials to make a wagon or something with. To his disappointment, he found nothing, but they could always search for something down in the slums.

"And how are we going to do that? We don't have the right materials…" her brows drew down and her tone grew heated. Zack's telephone rang, he fished it up from his pocket and flipped it open, Tifa stared at him for a few seconds, then she looked away and sighed, maybe they could find the materials?

"Hello, it's Zack…oh, hi…." Tifa closed her brown eyes for a moment; Zack gazed at her and found an excuse for hanging up the phone. "You know what… I'll promise to call you back, all right? Later." He hang up the phone, she turned and grinned. The woman with the brown hair gave him a sceptical grin and shook her head. Then she stared out of the whole in the church ceiling, who would have known that a guy like him would fall from the sky like that? At the same time as she was there? All she knew was that she liked him even more and more for every single minute they'd been together.

"You haven't planned to call back, have you?" she cocked her head to one side and glared at the dark haired man in front of her. Zack shook his own head firmly and grinned, closed his mako enchanted eyes for a moment and opened them again. Tifa stared at him with her brown eyes and grinned.

"No…" he hesitated, she chuckled. The man with the dark hair's eyes narrowed at her for a single moment, was she laughing?

"You know, of course, there's a special circle in hell for those people who makes promises to call back, then don't." her grin faded, and the thought of Aerith in the church again made her more serious than ever, if she entered the church, oh well, every single guy she once had known, had become near to the woman with the light brown braid and green eyes, and Tifa just couldn't stand it. If Zack met her, then it would mean that he would hang around with Aerith. And have less time for her. The woman with the dark brown hair frowned, she knew it was stupid to start a fight over a guy, but it was worth it this time, he was different, and Tifa had met him first. Zack sighed and put more weight on his left leg.

"They'll probably run out of room before my time…" he mumbled, she was still in her own world and didn't really pay attention to a word of what he was saying. Tifa didn't try to control him or own him, she knew how that felt. She just wanted to be certain that other girls' stayed away from him. The woman with the brown hair raised one of her eyebrows and gave him a sceptical look.

"Hmm, what did you say?" she really hadn't heard a word, and stared at him for a moment. _But all things considered, who can think straight with this hot guy around? He's handsome!  
_She bit her lower lip and sighed.

"I said; they'll probably run out of room before my time" he repeated and she grinned widely. Tifa laughed a little and closed her brown eyes.

"Anyway…" her grin faded and expressive face grew serious. She gazed into his mako enchanted eyes for a few seconds before she continued. "I have to admit I was a little bit lonely earlier, and I'm glad you came and that you're here now…" shadowed eyes lifted to the dark haired man's face.  
"Something tells me I can trust you…" she knew she had been sceptic to him on the beginning, but he seemed to be an all right man, a man she could trust.

"You barely know me." The dark haired man murmured silently, closed his eyes and stretched; he fought the urge to yawn and stared at the woman with the brown hair. He would probably fell asleep if they didn't do anything exiting soon. Maybe finding the right materials was a good idea this time.

"You asked me out on a date a couple of minutes ago, and you barely knew me then." She laughed and crossed her arms under her breast. Zack cocked his head and smiled.

"You know what… maybe we should go search for those materials…now" he murmured, Tifa stopped next to his side and left the slum church together with him. He stared at the people outside the church, and the running children for a moment, didn't notice that Tifa headed in another direction and ran after her.

Zack stared at some pieces of wood and some rope and looked at Tifa; they could absolutely build a wagon out of this. The dark haired man picked up the rope and held it in his hands, it seemed solid. And that was good. They picked up the materials they had found together and headed back to the slum church.

A younger kid dumped into one of Zack's pocket, fished out his wallet and ran. It took Zack a couple of minutes before he noticed that his wallet was gone. He stared at Tifa and sighed; great, now his Gil was gone.

"What happened?" Tifa wondered, gave him a worried look. He shook his head firmly and sighed again.

"That kid stole my gil" he sighed and she stared in that direction the boy had run. The woman with the brown hair knew that boy, but wasn't sure if she should say that to Zack or not.

"I know that boy… I'm sure he has a good reason" the dark haired woman sighed and shook her own head firmly.

"A good reason for stealing gil from a man?" the 1st class SOLDIER wondered and gazed at the marked. They did sell a lot here, and he wondered if there really was anyone around to buy their flowers, when the wagon was done.

"I think he needed them." The dark dressed woman murmured the SOLDIER shook his head firmly; he needed the Gil. Really needed them, how were they supposed to by the stuff they needed now? He was as good as broke.

"I need them!" he protested, but the woman had already started to walk in the opposite direction. She stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"Wait here, I'll see if I can find him" she yelled and started to run, he stared at her and shook his head. He had absolutely no reasons to wait there; he wanted to find that little thief himself. But he knew that she would protest. He liked kids, really, but he didn't like it when they started to steal stuff from him.

"Why don't we split up, we can search after him together." The dark haired man suggested and watched the woman stop again. She stared at him, nodded and headed off.

"Don't yell too much if you find him, as I said, I'm sure he has a good reason" she murmured as she ran down one of the streets.

Zack was stopped by a older man, he stared at the man for a few seconds, and then watched him open his mouth, but closed it again.

"I got this new building, I'm going to start a bar, but I don't know what I should name it. Got any suggestions, kid?" the older man murmured Zack thought over it. "Oh, it's in sector 7 by the way." The older man added. Sector 7 and bar, he had no clue at the beginning, but after a few moments he came up with a good name.

"What about… the Golden Saucer?" Zack suggested, but the older man shook his head and sighed, it just didn't fit. And he knew about someone that was going to use that name anyway, so he couldn't use that one. "7th Heaven then?" Zack added, the older man was silent for a moment, and then he nodded. 7th Heaven was perfect.

Tifa returned with the kid, the younger boy stared at Zack and sighed. Now he really was in seriously trouble, but he hid the fear and stared at the dark haired SOLDIER.

"Why did you steal from me?" Zack wondered, the boy made a movement with his shoulders and opened his mouth. A monster had eaten his wallet, and he needed the Gil, so he had stole from the man he had seen was in his own world. And Zack hadn't really paid enough attention to what happened around him. The boy told the SOLDIER his story and waited for the older man to answer him.

"So a monster ate your wallet?" Zack wondered and the kid nodded. Tifa sighed and placed her hands on her hips. Maybe they could compromise? Zack got rid of the monster, gave the boy's wallet back and received his own Gil back? After a long argument, Zack was willing to do it. Tifa was with the boy the moment Zack left them.

Zack fought the monster and brought the wallet back to the kid, he received his own Gil back.

"You aren't that rich… I got more Gil than you" the kid murmured before he headed off. Zack stared at Tifa for a moment and sighed.

Tifa stared at the finished wagon they'd made together. She closed her brown eyes and the dark haired man behind her sighed. They were back at the slum church now, staring at the wagon inside the church. All he wanted was to hear her opinion, but she hadn't said a word for several minutes.

"What do you think?" her eyes was still at the wagon, after all, it wasn't bad… maybe not very exclusive, or feminine, but it was good enough, and after all, he had helped her a lot. Tifa crossed her arms and cocked her head, after she had stared at it for a moment, it didn't look bad at all.

"It's OK, I guess…" his eyes widened and he pointed at the wagon, then at her. OK? What did she mean, wasn't it good enough? Because he was pretty happy and liked it himself, but that was obviously his opinion.

"OK? OK?! Not anything else? It's OK?" he murmured and stared at the dark dressed woman in front of him. The wagon seemed more than OK, but maybe she had expected something more. Maybe it wasn't good enough? What if she didn't like it?

"I had hoped it would be a little more…" she started, but he stopped her and rolled his mako enchanted eyes. Tifa bit her lower lip and mumbled something he didn't hear.

"A little more what?" he finished for her, she sighed, touched the wagon with one of her fingers. It was good enough… all that she wanted was for the wagon to be more…

"Exclusive…" she added and he stared at the wagon, it wasn't exclusive enough, what had she expected a really fancy wagon with gadgets? This was the slum, it wasn't some rich fancy thing, and the lilies really got along with the wagon.

"I'm not that good, you're talking like I was some sort of robot!" if she thought that he was able to do everything, she was wrong. And he liked the wagon; he couldn't notice any mistakes on it. She laughed a little and wanted to hug him, but changed her mind.

"Don't worry; I told you, it's OK… I like it!" Tifa assured him and grinned, she picked some of the lilies and placed them into the wagon, she looked satisfied at them for an instant moment, and then at Zack. They did look good, and they would really get some gil for them, if they met some really rich people.

"You do?" he gave her a sceptical look, she smiled and nodded. It did look good, and it did look even better with the lilies. All that mattered was that he had helped her, and she liked him even more now than ever.

"Absolutely useful!" she muttered and her smile broadened. The wagon was really useful. She looked forward to the day they were going to sell the flowers and grinned.

"What do you think Aerith will think about it?" her smile faded, it was always Aerith he asked after, it seemed like he didn't really cared about her. And she wouldn't really start fighting, not now. But she didn't get it, why would he be so interested in a woman he had never met before in his entire life? He kept asking questions about her, and Tifa answered them. She was tired of just being there, she had really tried to make him like her. But not it seemed like he used her to get to Aerith.

"It has definitely charm… she'll love It." Tifa murmured and bit her lower lip; she didn't like this at all. Why wouldn't he know something about her? Wasn't she good enough? And he didn't really know what Aerith looked like. Zack grinned and closed his eyes, sighed and crossed his arms.

"You really think so?" he wondered and opened his eyes again. It felt like someone had hit her. Even though no one had. She was still hurt, all the fun they had been through earlier the day obviously meant nothing. Tifa smiled again, she knew it looked false, but she had to do something.

"I know so…" The dark haired woman muttered and nodded, she knew it was the truth, she knew Aerith would love the wagon. And the truth sometimes was painful.

_Authors note:  
longer chapter this time. So sorry for late update. Please forgive me. I own nothing. Characters belongs to Square Enix._


	3. Chapter 3

**It's not over**  
_Chapter 3:  
Back to work  
_Zack had spent some of the weeks away from Tifa, together with Shinra, he had seen his mentor die, and felt down. He returned to the slum church again, met the brown haired woman again and sat inside the slum church, behind some church benches. The brunette sat on the church floor, hands folded in her lap, and she stared out of the whole in the ceiling and sighed.

"Hey, Zack" Tifa murmured and closed her brown eyes, "If we're on the upper city, the sky would be really close, right?" Tifa rose to her feet and stared up through the whole; she remembered her conversation with Aerith and grinned. "Aerith would always say 'I'm a bit scared, but the flowers would be happy, right?'" the woman with the brown hair sighed and opened her brown eyes. "She really cares about her flowers…" the brunette added and grinned.

She heard a couple of sad sobs coming from behind and turned to look in the direction, she found him, sitting on the floor, he covered his face in his hands and cried, not loud, but rather low sobs. Tifa cocked her head to one side and stopped behind him, hugged him and told the dark haired man that everything was going to be all right.

He'd returned back to Shinra, been there a couple of weeks, and met the new recruits. Gave them an advice- no, more like an order, he'd told them to never give up their dreams. Or their pride as a SOLDIER,  
He'd returned to the slum church again a few weeks later, or maybe months, he wasn't really sure. He hadn't really counted. He'd looked forward to meet her again for a long time now.  
_  
_They glared at the flower wagon they made the last time he had been with her. and she was happy, he hadn't asked her more about Aerith. The brown haired woman cocked her head and stared at the flower wagon.  
_  
_"What do you think, Zack? Should we make two extra wagons, just in case? And give her a choice? Making one wagon is kind of…" Tifa stared at the first wagon they'd made together, and then she glared at Zack for a moment. He sighed and shook his head firmly.

"Lame?" he suggested, she giggled and sighed. The wagon wasn't lame, but it wasn't cute either. And Tifa knew that Aerith loved cute things. It wouldn't kill them to make two more of them either.

"hmm, no, not really… I just think it would be better if…" she paused and stared at the man with the dark hair, he was going to leave the church, wasn't he? She crossed her arms under her breasts and sighed.  
"Hey, where are you going?" he turned around and faced her. A small grin on his lips as he opened the church door.

"I'm going to go outside, search for more materials… wait here…" Zack grinned, the woman with the brown hair closed her brown eyes and nodded, she would wait inside of the church. He left, and she lifted her head, stared out of the whole in the church.

"Fine… I'll wait… right here." she promised and stared at the church door.

Tifa noticed something hanging from the church ceiling, something… she couldn't really put her finger on it, but it looked like a small robot with white wings. It landed in front of her, she stared at it for a few seconds, and then she fished up some leather gloves and pulled them on. She made herself ready to attack whatever it was if it came any closer.

Zack sighed; he had spent most of his time searching for some new materials to make new wagons off, but with no luck. He headed back to the slum church, opened the door and saw Tifa fight something… not sure of what it was. Tifa stared at Zack for a moment and sighed.

"Zack!" Tifa yelled and fisted her hands, Zack stared at the clone, it was something familiar on its neck, it looked like Angeal's face, but he wasn't sure if she had noticed the same thing as he had. It was an Angeal clone. The church door opened again, and Tifa sighed and rolled her eyes. "How many of them is invited?" she murmured, was about to attack the Angeal clone, but Zack stopped her.

"Tifa, wait!" the brown haired woman paused, gave him a curious look. She opened her mouth to protest, but closed it again. A small red thing came in the door. It looked like a new clone, the Angeal clone turned around and was about to attack the new one. "It looks like an Angeal clone." Zack explained and sighed.

"All right, Angeal who?" The brunette cocked her head and watched the Angeal clone attack the enemy, the rusty robot thing exploded in front of them. Zack stood in front of Tifa and protected her from the flames.

The dark haired man stared at the Angeal clone, opened his mouth, but closed it again. "Thank you" he murmured and the brunette watched the clone over his shoulder.

She raised one of her eyebrows and gave Zack a sceptical look; did that thing just protect them? "Did it protect us?" She added, Zack nodded and stared into her brown eyes. The Angeal clone collapsed in front of them and Zack sighed.

"I think it did…" Zack replied and closed his mako enchanted his. The man with the dark hair opened his mouth, but closed it again. The first class SOLDIER sat himself down next to the Angeal clone and sighed. "I think it's degrading" he added and the woman with the brown hair sighed.

"Poor thing" she muttered and watched Zack and the clone for a second. She had no idea who Angeal was, but the dark haired man seemed to be pretty upset about the whole thing, so she would ask him later, it wasn't any time for that now.

"Does this mean… Angeal is out there too?" he thought he had been there watched Angeal die, but he wasn't sure about anything anymore. Tifa cocked her head and sighed, sat herself down on the church floor and watched the lilies.

"I might be wrong, but I think it looked sad" Tifa murmured and stared at Zack, he nodded she sighed and crossed her arms under her breasts. The brunette stared at the rest of the materials they had left, and then at Zack. "So, let's make the rest of the flower wagons" she added and watched Zack.

"Yeah but, " he murmured and closed his mako enchanted eyes. She continued to stare at him and grinned a little. "mm" he added and sighed.

"Don't worry" the brunette assured him and grinned; Zack nodded and stared at the church ceiling.

"Can you hear me? Stay right where you are." Zack murmured and blinked, once, twice. While he pointed with one finger at the church ceiling. Tifa stared at him, rose from the church floor and stopped next to him. She stared at the same spot as he did, it was tempting to hug him, but she wasn't as brave as she had hoped. Not when romantic was involved, she never talked much about her feelings. The woman with the brown hair continued to walk; she paused and stopped next to the materials. She turned to face him and grinned.  
"I'll…I'll take care of things" Zack murmured and sighed.

"So, those flower wagons, let's make them." She grinned and he nodded, they started to look closer at the materials and started to work.

_  
_They made two extra wagons together, a little bit different this time,

"I have some luxuries… but you won't remember them all" Tifa murmured and stared at Zack, he cocked his head to one side and gave her a curious look. Tifa knew that Aerith had some luxuries herself, but she was alone with Zack now. He could hear her out first. She closed her brown eyes and the man with the dark hair stared at her. "To be honest, it's 24 of them, Aerith has 23 little luxuries" she added and grinned.

"Really?" he wondered. She opened her eyes again and grinned, the brown haired woman stood next to him and smiled. Her brown hair flew in the wind, he stared into her brown eyes and sighed, they were filled with life. There was something in her eyes, not many other girls he knew had eyes like that. They were lively, but sad at the same time.

"Want to hear me out?" she placed her hands on her hips and grinned weakly, what if he wasn't interested? After all, it was only her wishes, why would he care to hear them? Or even know them? One of them was to meet Cloud again, in the future, together with the rest of the SOLDIERs.

"You should probably write them down, so I'll remember them." She nodded and fished a piece of paper out of her pocket, found a pen and wrote down her wishes, she handed him the note and grinned. He took the paper and grinned, "Meet people from all over the planet?" he wondered and pointed at number 5.

"I think meeting new people is quite interesting. My only problem is; I have no idea what to tell them, I mean, I don't know them, it's hard talking to people you hardly know." She murmured and he gave her a sceptical look, she was the first one he had met since he'd fell though the roof, and she didn't exactly seem shy.

"You didn't know me" Zack protested, she giggled, a little and stared at the man in front of her. Was every single SOLDIER like that? So stubborn? She couldn't remember Cloud like that, but maybe he had changed now? After all, she hadn't seen him for a long while now. But she had also noticed that every single one of them was unbelievable attractive.

"Something told me from the very beginning that you were a good guy… I could always trust you." She grinned and cocked her head to one side; he grinned too and stared at the wagon. Aerith could use it when she came back. His phone rang again; Tifa stared at him with a small grin on her face.

"You should probably answer it this time, remember the deal we talked about last time" she reminded him and laughed. She fished another piece of paper out, and wrote Aerith's 23 little luxuries down on it. He answered the phone and talked to Sephiroth.

"The situation has changed" Sephiroth murmured, Zack sighed and stared at Tifa. No idea why she wrote another note, he had her luxuries now. The dark haired man looked frustrated for a moment, but didn't say anything. "Return to the headquarters immediately." Sephiroth added and hung up, Zack flipped his phone back and Tifa stared at him.

She cocked her head to one side, but the brown haired woman continued to smile. "Work?" she wondered, he nodded and closed his mako enchanted eyes for a few seconds.

"Unfortunately…" he mumbled, she handed him the note with Aerith's luxuries and grinned.

"Here…its Aerith's luxuries, I thought I should do it for her…" Tifa mumbled and rubbed the back of her head. He stared at the paper piece and nodded, hadn't really seen it coming, but Tifa had done it of her own will. So it had to be all right. She continued to smile; he left her and headed back to the head quarters.

_Authors note:  
Yay, longer chapter this time, I hope you'll enjoy it. I don't own anything, the characters are (C) to Square Enix. I don't know if I'll be able to update soon, since Christmas is right around the corner. I'll see what I can do. Absurdly enough I've started to like this version as good as the version in the game, and thanks for the reviews, I'm glad to see that someone enjoys this just as much as I do. _


End file.
